Bonding
by BatKate
Summary: When Bart comes to stay, Artemis insists Wally takes some time out to get to know his cousin.


Written with love for xyurimeister for the Young Justice Holiday Exchange over on Tumblr. Happy Holidays!

I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics.

* * *

"I don't get why Aunt Iris suggested this," Wally muttered as he paced back and forth across his bedroom.

"I can only assume it's because she hates you. Everyone hates you," Artemis said, deadpanned. She was sitting indian-style on the bed going over her homework.

Ever since Bart Allen dropped into their lives two weeks ago, he had been sent to visit the different family members of the Allen/West clan every few days. He spent a few days with Barry and Iris, then off to Wally's mom and dad and then off to hang out with some of the younger guys at the cave. And now it was Wally's turn. And Wally sure wasn't happy about it.

"Look, the kid and I … have nothing in common," Wally threw his hands in the air.

"So you say," Artemis said without looking up from her French lit notes. He snorted.

"I'm just going to call up Barry and tell him I'm sending Bart back," Wally said as he went for his phone on the bedside table, but Artemis caught his wrist.

"Listen to me," she said looking him in the eye, "That kid is all alone in the living room right now. He obviously idolizes you and whether you like it or not, he's your family."

"_Artemis…_"

"Wally, I talked to him this morning."

"So?"

"All he could talk about was how excited he was to get to hang out with you. He was practically giddy about it. _Sort of like how you were with Barry at his age_," she stressed the last sentence.

He sighed. "OK, you're right. I'll … make an effort."

"Well," she looked back at her books, "he's in the living room. Get to it."

"So …" Wally said as he shuffled towards the sofa where his distant relation was sitting (knees ever bouncing with that speedster urgency), "What are you watching?" Bart looked up, his mouth widening into a grin when he realized who was asking.

"Oh um, some reality show," the kid said with as much nonchalantness as he could muster.

"Oh yeah," Wally recognized what was the 6th season of Celebrity Hockey, "Is it any good?"

"_Dude_," Bart rolled his eyes, "it's a reality show. I can't believe the stuff your generation calls entertainment."

"You and me both," Wally flopped down in the spot next to the kid, "but don't tell Artemis that — she loves this show."

"Yeah I know … she was the one who suggested it," Bart said. They looked at each other for only a moment before they both cracked up — Wally actually fell over his arm of the couch and Bart put his hand on his side.

"So what do you guys watch in the future?" Wally asked after he finally brought back his composure. Bart coughed hard.

"Oh, you know … stuff. Things on the … TV."

"… OK," Wally said with his eyebrows raised. And this was why Wally didn't want the kid around. He was so … odd. One minute they connected and the next … shut down. It was off-putting, for crying out loud. The two guys sat in silence, watching a late-night talk show host attempt to play goalie (but failing). The silence was broken fifteen minutes later with a rumble.

"Man, was that your stomach?" Wally asked a little shocked, "I mean, I've had some loud stomach grumbles, but that—"

"Sorry," Bart said, embarrassed, "I—I haven't really eaten since this morning."

"Wait, you mean breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"But …" Wally did the math quickly in his head, "that was six hours ago."

"… Yeah, so?"

Wally looked at him, completely dumbfounded. "But… _how_?"

Bart looked even more embarrassed and unsure how to answer. "I … skipped lunch."

"But how? You're a speedster — we can't go more than an hour without our metabolism burning through the calories!"

"Oh well … I'm just not … used to lunch," Bart said sheepishly. It was only then Wally even considered that maybe Bart's future isn't the hoverboard, automatic shoelace future Wally always assumed would be coming. He knew his little cousin wouldn't admit it, but maybe the future wasn't as swell as he made it out to be.

"Hey," Wally said reassuringly, "You want a late lunch? I could make us some sandwiches."

Bart's eye lit up and the smile crept back on his face. "Y—yeah! Yeah, let's do that!"

"So, what's your favorite sandwich?" Wally asked while they took the few steps to the kitchen.

"Um… I don't know?"

Wally stopped. "OK, _please_ tell me you've actually had a sandwich before."

Bart rubbed the back on his neck. "They're—they're not really in style in the future."

Wally could have pressed the issue, but simply shook his head. "OK, we're changing that right now." He opened the fridge wide and started taking out ingredients.

"OK, deli meat, obviously … some tomatoes … lettuce … cheddar cheese … swiss …" the list went on and on with the ingredients piling up on the counter top. Finally Wally grabbed the loaf of bread, the handy dandy cutting board and the kitchen knife. The boys worked out what Bart liked (which ended up being almost everything taken out of the refrigerator) and made a sandwich worthy of the gods … or at least Hermes. Wally made a similar one for himself, hurrying up in the construction when he saw Bart's mouth watering while he waited for his cousin to finish. They both sat down and Bart was about to take his first bite when—

"Wait!" Wally stopped his cousin's hand. "One more thing." He flashed to the pantry and brought back a big bag of snacks.

"What are those?"

"Those," Wally said as he poured some of the fried rinds on Bart's plate, "are Chicken Whizzies. They don't taste much like chicken and I'm pretty sure you can't find its ingredients anywhere in nature, but you _have_ to try them."

Bart tentatively picked up a rind and tasted it — his pupils dilated as the flavored went to his brain.

"This is … the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

Wally smiled. "Now try the sandwich."

Bart took a huge bite of the sandwich, only to let out a big mmmmmm. "OK, _this_ is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." As the kid chowed down on the sandwich, Wally found himself liking the little punk.

"Hey," Artemis called as she walked out of the bedroom, schoolbag around her shoulder, "I have a study group this evening. Are you two going to be alright here?"

Wally looked from Bart (still munching away) to his girlfriend. "Yeah babe … we'll be fine."


End file.
